De siseos y rugidos
by arrayan
Summary: Pasaron nueve años, matrimonios e hijos...pero hay amores que no terminan ni por nueve años, ni por matrimonios ni por los hijos que se puedan tener...el amor siempre tiene su propio tiempo y sus propias reglas. oneshot. HG/DM


_Declaro_: todos los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son de Rowling…yo solo los ataqué con Imperius…

**Dedicado a **las miembros del PPC, a Feru que se dala lata de leerlos antes y a Karen que los evalúa en cantidad de pañuelos gastados mientras lee…jejeje…gracias bonitas!!

**De siseos y rugidos**

Lo que más agrada a Hermione Granger cada vez que visitaba la librería de Flourish and Blotts o cualquier librería en realidad, era ese olor a hojas viejas, empastes antiguos y la posibilidad de vivir una o mil historias entre las páginas de todas las novelas que podía imaginar. Una de las actividades favoritas de esta bruja era dedicar al menos dos horas cada sábado a recorrer sus estanterías y hacerse de un título nuevo para entretenerse durante la semana, pero no iba sola, ya no, su hija compartía la misma afición y aunque los intereses de ambas eran muy diferentes los libros era la gran conexión entre ambas.

Entraron a la librería y como de costumbre, Rose se dirigió a la sección de libros de historia en el primer piso mientras su madre subía al segundo nivel para sumergirse en la búsqueda de alguna novela o algo diferente de algún manual teórico práctico, esos ya los había leído, por otro lado, en el piso superior había un pequeño rellano donde se podía sentar a leer sin quitar la vista de Rose en el primer piso, le encantaba ese pedacito de lugar más que el resto, se hacia de cinco o seis títulos y los disponía sobre la mesa ratona junto al gran sillón donde se ubicaba, alternando la vista en la lectura y su pequeña, no le preocupaba que algo malo le fuese a ocurrir, sino porque quería saber cual sería su antojo literario de la semana.

-_No pensé que te volvería a ver_-las palabras arrastradas llegaron a sus oídos desde su espalda, forzándola a sujetarse fuerte del brazo del sillón y a cerrar los ojos un segundo, recordándose respirar, ¿hace cuánto no lo oía?, ¿estaría soñándolo otra vez? ¿y, si era él?...¡por Merlín , no se había puesto maquillaje, su pelo debía ser un asco!…trató de serenarse y responderle de la manera que no notara que temblaban hasta sus pensamientos.

-_Somos dos entonces_-no se volteó a verle, no era tan fuerte como él para mirarle a los ojos de una vez…¿cuándo habría vuelto de Francia?¿por qué no se había enterado que había vuelto? tenia tanto que contarle, que decirle…y no podía-_cuando supe_ _lo de tu madre…yo, no pude ir…yo quería…no me pareció…envié flores…_

_-Padre recibió tus Lirios de plata, no llevaban tarjeta pero sabíamos que eran tuyos…mamá solo te enseñó a ti como hacerlos florecer en cualquier época del año…-_las imagines de ese año juntos en Malfoy Manor se agolparon en ambos…doliendo.-_es curioso…Lucius sigue sentándose cada tarde en el invernadero con una montaña de libros como cuando viviste con nosotros…_

_-Yo también extraño hablar con él, a veces quisiera ir a verle...se que no puedo ni debo, no te preocupes…_-agrego inmediatamente, sabia que desde que Astoria vivía en esa casa, ella no tenia nada que hacer ahí…curioso, era ella la que la detenía…no Ron…curioso y triste.

-_A padre le encantaría tenerte en casa alguna vez…yo …es decir nosotros…debemos volver a Francia por un par de semanas…me sentiría más tranquilo si alguien va a ve como esta él, ya sabes como es…-_la imagen de ella caminado por los corredores de la mansión otra vez le hacia latir violentamente el corazón, ella en el jardín con su madre…discutiendo por horas con su padre…Merlín, hay cosas que duelen más que un par de _crucius._

-_Puede que le visite entonces…me hace ilusión_-le sonrió en la misma forma que hizo cuando le dio las llaves de la biblioteca de la familia para que entrara cuando quisiera.

Sintió que se acercaba a donde ella estaba sentada y hablaba por sobre su cabeza, sintió su perfume, el mismo perfume…

_-¿Es ella?_-la pregunta no era muy clara pero lo decía todo, sabia que él la observaba deambular por los estantes de libros del primer piso- _claro que es ella, tiene todo de ti, si parece que la hubieses creado sola._

-_No digas sandeces_…-sonrió, como no hacerlo con él- _¿supongo que es él?_-lo sabía, cualquiera lo haría, bastaba con mirar su platino cabello y la postura arrogante mirando los estantes de libros del otro lado del pasillo donde estaba su hija.

_-¿Han pasado muchos años, no?_- poso su mano en su hombro, invitándola a levantarse, quería verla, verse en sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos, la mujer se levanto instintivamente y se ubico a su lado, le regalo una breve mirada y un par de mejillas teñidas de carmín…como siempre, sin palabras ambos se acomodaron frente a la antigua baranda y apoyaron sus manos en ella, juntos, uno al lado del otro, ella seguía con la mirada perdida en los dos personajes del primer piso tratando de ocultar sus nervios y esas extrañas sensaciones de su estómago, porque, a pesar que la librería estaba llena parecía que estaban solos, como siempre quisieron y nunca pudieron.

-_Demasiados…_- no dijo más, se cortó cuando vio que su hija trataba inútilmente de alcanzar un libro en la ultima estantería, el tamaño pequeño también era herencia de ella, igual que la tozudez, sabia que no descansaría hasta conseguir el libro, así fuera que tuviera que subirse a una escalera, con todo y el vértigo que tenía.

-_Hay cosas que no cambian_…-siseo el rubio con algo de diversión en la voz, ver a la pequeña lo hizo sentirse de nuevo en el colegio, verla joven y tan parecida a su madre, tratando de alcanzar un libro, igual que la vez que la mujer a su lado casi le partió la cabeza con el que logró, de muy mala forma, sacar del último estante en la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

La niña se estiraba a más no poder pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, su rostro se volvió algo rojo de la frustración que sintió y debió soltar algún improperio porque el niño que estaba a su espalda se volteó a verla, Draco sostuvo el aire en sus pulmones al igual que Hermione, aguardando expectante el resultado del primer encuentro entre sus hijos. El niño sonrió y le dijo algo a la muchacha que indico algo vacilante un libro en el lugar mas alto, el niño entrecerró los ojos y se fue hacia un corredor anexo, la niña se dio vuelta exasperada y con el mismo entrecejo arrugado que patento su madre, al cabo de un instante el niño volvió con un pedestal y la jovencita sonrió, el niño subió por el libro y lo entrego a la niña, ella se acomodo el cabello algo nerviosa y le dijo algo que hizo que el niño sonriera de vuelta, luego se fueron juntos a una mesita de lecturas.

_-No lo puedo creer-_ soltó Hermione Granger junto a un suspiro, y se llevó la mano derecha a la boca para tratar de ocultar la sonrisa que se escapaba a sus labios- _una Granger y un Malfoy han hablado y no se han gritado ni una vez-_ sentencio orgullosa como si se tratara del descubrimiento del siglo, pareció no darse cuenta que dijo Granger y no Weasly…él sí se dio cuenta.

Hermione rió abiertamente, sus mejillas se arrebolaron y sus ojos brillaron divertidos, miró por primera vez a su interlocutor en forma directa, su boca se secó y se turbó un momento al verle más hombre que la última vez, su rostro anguloso, su mandíbula firme, sus labios perfectos, su cabello largo y sus hermosos ojos…los mismos hermosos ojos que la sacaban del planeta y la ponían a orbitar cerca de la luna, logró sonreírle honestamente.

Draco la vio como siempre y le pareció la misma chiquilla que se emocionaba con la reedición de un libro, que de seguro sólo ella y el autor leyeron alguna vez, sin darse cuenta de porque ni importándole la cantidad de gente en el lugar, tomó su mano y entrelazo sus dedos a los de ella, la castaña no lo apartó, apoyaron sus manos unidas en el mismo barandal y miraron a sus dos pequeños reír y mirar el libro recién rescatado.

_-¿Crees que ellos si tenga la oportunidad que nosotros no?_- le preguntó sin lograr que un pequeño temblor en su muñeca pasara desapercibido.

-_No lo sé, Mia_-susurró mientras posaba su otra mano sobre las entrelazadas para calmar su inquietud, la miró de soslayo a través de los mechones de su largo cabello platino, dibujo algo parecido a una mueca torcida como solía hacer siempre y se volvió a la imagen de su hijo, radiante, todo un Malfoy- _sólo sé que yo se la daré…y trataré de convencer a su madre, de paso._

-_Ella sabe que yo voy a su lado y que cuenta conmigo…ahora, su padre es otra cosa_- sin querer bufo, es que pocas cosas sacaban a la mejor bruja del mundo mágico de sus casillas, una sin duda era el carácter de su marido…y lo otro, el hombre a su lado.

_-¿Te imaginas que diría Weasly?_- su mirada se oscureció, no quería nombrarle, no a él, no en su momento junto a ella después de más de 7 años sin verla, pero era inevitable como todo con ellos…ella no pareció importarle la mención y el rubio se relajó, algo que no ocurría frecuentemente a sus 27 años- _"hija, te he dicho que si quieres liberar a todos los elfos del mundo lo hicieras…pero jamás saldrás con un Malfoy"_- Draco imitó a la perfección el tono furibundo del pelirrojo y logró arrancar risas de la castaña, la imagen de ella así de feliz era perfecta y la quería mantener en su memoria por el mayor tiempo posible- _"si insiste en esa mala amistad enviare a tus 35 primos pelirrojos y mal genio a lanzarle todo tipo de maldiciones a el mini hurón botador"._

En ese punto la castaña se volteo quedando frente a él y se lanzó a sus pecho para ahogar la carcajada que se escapaba de su garganta, él se asombró por su reacción y se sintió un hombre bendecido por tenerla en sus brazos otra vez, aunque sólo fuera para sentir sus espasmos de humor, sujetó delicadamente su cintura, tan pequeña como siempre, y le acaricio la larga y voluminosa melena, respiró de ella y sintió su corazón desgarrarse otra vez, cerca y demasiado lejos, ella se apartó despacio y le miró, su rostro estaba rojo por la risa y sus ojos demostraban una nostalgia infinita, que mezcla tan extraña…tan perfecta.

_-"Querido, no sé como permites que el pequeño frecuente esas amistades tan poco…correctas, creo que debes hablar con el seriamente, no puede ser libre pensante, ¡qué horror! debe ser puesto en camino correcto a la brevedad"-_ la voz de Hermione sonó ronca y particularmente desdeñosa, Draco la miró con la boca abierta, había imitado a la perfección a su mujer, su desconcierto era evidente y la castaña aun tenia la habilidad de leer sus expresiones- _la conocí una vez en el Ministerio de Magia Francés, le decía a Parkinson que "el pequeño" había crecido mucho desde el último verano y que lo único malo era que tenía predilección por jugar demasiado con los elfos domésticos…_

Ahora fue el turno de él de soltar una cristalina carcajada que ahogo con su puño, seguía siendo una incorregible, porque mira que imitar como si nada a una mujer que vio una vez en su vida…y tan bien, le encantaba verla así de feliz a su lado, le regocijaba el alma y se la rompía en mil pedazos al mismo tiempo, y que Merlín lo perdonase pero sabia que la amaba igual que hacia 9 años, la miró, miró esos enorme y risueños ojos canela y estuvo seguro que ella sentía igual, el amor no se muere por decisión arbitraria de los involucrados, no puedes decir un día "esto es incorrecto, ya no nos podemos amar más", el amor se queda ahí …no muere en el olvido si es verdadero, se puede ignorar pero, seguirá estando allí.

Volvió los ojos a su rostro, sentía claramente esa angustia en su corazón, reconoció los síntomas, los mismos de la última vez, como si fuera ayer, seguían queriéndose no había duda, estaba escrito en sus ojos y en los de él, ninguno sería jamás capaz de decirlo en voz alta, ninguno traicionaría jamás a sus parejas, sus familias, pero ellos no necesitaban hablar con los labios, sabían leerse los gestos, las sonrisas, las miradas. Se volteó otra vez a ver a su niña, la mayor, su heredera, porque la vida había querido que esa niña fuera ella otra vez, claro que Rose Weasly tenia peor carácter que sus dos padres juntos, una manía por volar en escoba aunque sufriera de vértigo en las escaleras, problemas con acatar las reglas y el mismo inmenso corazón de su padre, sí, Rose era su heredera, por esa razón la niña tenia dos favores a su disposición desde la cuna, apoyo incondicional y el derecho de elegir a quien amar sin preocuparse del que dirán, si señor, ese era la herencia de Hermione Granger.

-_Cuando Astoria me dijo que estaba embarazada juro que si no salté de felicidad fue sólo porque mis padres estaban presentes, no sabes lo que deseaba ese niño, y no por las letanías de mi padre con respecto a la continuidad del apellido, deseaba tenerlo en mis brazos mirarle a los ojos y asegurarle que estaría para el siempre, que mi apoyo era incondicional, que mi amor era ilimitado, y que mi felicidad seria la que el eligiera para si mismo- _la miró a los ojos en cada palabra y supo que a ella le ocurrió igual, Hermione no tubo que decirle lo que pensó, el lo sabía - _ahora que les veo juntos me pregunto si la historia no se repetirá y si ocurre,¿ cómo soportaré estar más cerca de ti?, sé que es egoísta y que es realmente estúpido hablar sobre lo que puede ocurrir con niños de 7 años en 7 años más pero, demonios…_

-_Estaremos bien, sé que estaremos bien Draco_-susurró algo triste, más para si misma que para él, no estaba muy convencida, mientras escuchaba la risa delos niños su corazón se apaciguaba, volvió sus ojos a ese mar gris- _nuestro tiempo ya pasó, pero el de ellos, el de ellos recién comienza…¿quién sabe?_

Era verdad, angustioso y real, no había mas supuestos, sus vidas ya estaban hechas y las familias construidas, no había vuelta atrás, su tiempo había terminado hacia 9 años, aunque el amor…ese amor, probablemente no acabaría jamás.

_-¡Eres un estúpido!-_ Hermione lo vio venir en la primera sílaba que pronuncio su hija, se separó del rubio para correr escaleras abajo, hacia la niña, mientras Draco hacia lo propio hacia su pequeño- _¡¡no puedo creer que pienses tan arcaicamente!!-_seguía gritando la niña que ya le había aventado el gran libro por la cabeza al joven rubio.

_-¿Arcaicamente? Qué maldita mala costumbre esa de tirar los libros por la cabeza, ¿no, Granger?_-le susurró Draco divertido a Hermione al pasar junto a ella para ayudar a su adolorido hijo.

-¿_Que esperabas de __**mi**__ hija, Malfoy?_-le guiñó el ojo mientras se acercaba a Rose y le pedía con la mirada una explicación para un escándalo de ese tipo en un lugar público.

-_Mamá, es que ha dicho que a los elfos les gusta servir y que si les gustaba tanto para que pagarles, que ellos deberían darnos las gracias por la oportunidad_- su hija hablaba en hipidos de furia, quería machacar al niño ese que le pareció tan simpático en un comienzo.

-_Comportarse de esa manera es completamente inaceptable,¿ le preguntaste por qué pensaba así?, ¿te dio una razón o no le dejaste hablar y le aventaste el libro sin aviso?_- al ver la cara de circunstancias de su hija supo que los genes de su padre pudieron más en esa arezca y aunque trataba de sonar severa, pequeñas sonrisas se le escapaban del rostro- _es sano y divertido conocer gente que piense distinto, te ayuda a hacer mas sólidos tus fundamentos y la tolerancia ensancha tu corazón pequeña…ve y pide una disculpa, que ningún Malfoy crea que una Weasly no tiene modales…-_la niña le miró con la mejor cara de "lo hago solo porque eres mi madre" y la mayor no pudo sino verse en sus ojos, se arrodillo y quedando a su altura le susurro quedamente al oído- _entre mujeres, el siseo de las serpientes siempre tiene mas de una lectura._

-_Papá, de veras, no la insulté, solo le dije que si los elfos eran felices sirviendo no había porque pagarles, seria humillante que me pagaran por hacer lo que más me gusta… ¿no crees?, ¿no es lógico?, pero la loca nada que oye y me tira el libro…y le viste el tamaño, ¡¿cómo alguien de nuestra edad lee algo así de grande?!-_ el niño se removía inquieto a la mirada de su padre, pero no desviaba la vista, el sabía que no había hecho nada malo.

-_Hijo mío, primera lección de hombre a hombre_-lo miró suspicaz y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, había que comenzar a hacer las cosas bien desde ya- _cuando conozcas a alguien tan apasionada con algún tema tienes que ser cauteloso, no digo que no debas decir lo que piensas, no es así, digo que debes ser mas cuidadoso con las palabras que escoges y siempre explica el porqué de tus dichos, eres inteligente demuéstralo con palabras y sin insultos, ni por los libros que lee ni por las cosas en las que crea, piénsalo fríamente ¿no crees que amigos inteligentes y leales a sus ideas son los más valiosos?_-su hijo lo miró haciendo una mueca con su rostro que quería decir "vale, tienes razón, pero tengo bronca aun"- _segunda lección de hombre a hombre_- cuidando que las dos mujeres no pudieran oír nada- _a las leonas como ellas, es bueno dejarlas rugir de vez en cuando_- y guiñándole el ojo a su pequeño haciendo con el su primer pacto cómplice y orgulloso de la sonrisa del pequeño, enfrentaron a las dos féminas a su lado.

-_Yo…quiero decir…-_miró a su madre de nuevo a ver si la dejaba arrepentirse pero sabía que no seria así, resignada fijo la vista en el pequeño rubio enfrente- _discúlpame por actuar tan hostilmente, me comporte de manera irracional, ¿me disculpas?- no quitó sus dos inmensos ojos miel de los de el y sonrió de medio lado._

-_Disculpas aceptadas y por favor discúlpame tú también, debí explicarme mejor y no ser tan frío respecto a tus sentimientos con el tema de los elfos_-le sonrió de vuelta mientras le debía reconocer los bonitos ojos que tenía.

-_Está todo bien_- le dijo apartándolo lejos de sus padres y utilizando el mismo tono de sabelotodo que su madre, le susurró- _hay que aprender a escuchar los siseos de las serpientes, siempre dicen más de lo que suponemos._

-Cierto-sonrió cómplice y entregándole el libro que le había lanzado momentos antes_- a veces es bueno escuchar rugir a las leonas._

Y entre risitas mal disimuladas se alejaron a la mesa donde estuvieron sentados antes, compartiendo el famoso libro de la discordia, "Hogwarts , una Historia- para principiantes".

-_Con ellos será diferente_-dijo con firmeza la castaña mientras se despedía del rubio con la mirada y llamando a su pequeña con un delicado gesto de su mano.

-_Lo será, te lo prometo Mia_-le respondió con una sonrisa mientras rozaban por ultima vez sus manos antes de salir al mundo de siempre y llevar sus vidas de siempre, guardándose ese inmenso amor de siempre, tras la misma desagradable hipocresía… de siempre.

Quizás no serían ni sus rugidos ni sus siseos los que se oirían en los pasillos de Hogwarts o en cualquier otro lugar, ¿pero, quién sabe?, quizás sean los de alguien más…los de un par de niños ajenos a las odiosidades y prejuicios con los que crecieron sus padres y que se despedían felices en la puerta de una librería, ante la sonriente mirada de un hombre y una mujer con el corazón resignado y el alma más serena.

**Fin**

Saludos desde Fin de Mundo.

Ya saben, esta es la parte donde digo alguna pelotudes para que ustedes me dejen un review, cosas como: ¡_IMPERIUS_!...mmm…no funcionó, ¿cierto?...¡rayos! debí esforzarme mas en DCAO, mi ojo interno me lo decía…y el profesor a gritos también…jajaja

Seriamente, se agradece que lean y puede que este no sea el final de esta historia, pero antes vendrá seguro las 45 hojas en Word con los mini capítulos de ellos en ese año extraño que Hermione pasó en la casa de los Malfoy… no se aún, tómenlo como una profecía…jejeje

Y ya que el Imperius no me funcionó, haced lo que quieran con el botoncito del "go"…


End file.
